Thawed Out
by Midnight's Ghost
Summary: Pai is a prince of a dead kingdom,he becomes bitter and solitary. No one dares approach his kingdom,except a certain princess who was a childhood friend. Can she thaw Prince Pai's heart out? Can he save her before she freezes to death?My first story!Fixed


**A/N- Okay everyone,I think I fixed most of my problems here! Gomen nasai to those I blinded,I randomly came up with this idea at like two in the morning so I was dead tired,anyway this should be much easier to read....hopefully and I found and fixed most spelling errors so.....yeah. My first ever story so enjoy and feel free to post constructive criticism=)**

**btw:unfortunately I don't own any tmm characters or anything.....**

Once upon time,there was a wonderful prince who along side his parents ruled a beautiful,successful kingdom. But one day a

unsuspected,terrible sickness fell upon the kingdom,much of the kingdom died including the queen and king,however the prince was spared. The

sickness did not affect only the people,but the ground,the animals,and the plants. It brought unbelievable cold weather and froze anything that

wasn't already dead. The ground became hard and impossible to penetrate and the trees were gaunt ghost-like skeletons. Eventually,the

prince,who had become depressed over the death of his beloved people and parents,was to meet a princess from a flourishing kingdom.

The first time they met,Pai(the prince!) thought there was something off about her,why would she want to marry into a kingdom of desolation? In

fact he was right,but was fooled by her "innocent" trickery. Actually,her father was paying her to try to marry this prince because he wanted the

rest of what Prince Pai had,riches. So she batted her eyes,occasionally comforted him,and mocked sympathy until Prince Pai,so sad and lonely had

agreed to marry a few months into the relationship. Before the sickness Prince Pai was always quick-witted,slightly stubborn,and had modest self

respect,after the sickness hit,he lost all of that and only wanted easy comfort. Not a long time passed before the "sweet" princess became a real

pain in the phanny,and was degrating and demanding,not what the troubled prince needed. He had really began to love her,but that all changed

when the princess ran home to her kingdom claiming the prince had raped her. He hopelessly denied in vain, but of course her father had planned

this,and like father like daughter was an excellent liar too and demanded a divorce and a payment(hint hint:the rest of what Prince Pai

owned....which really wasn't much anymore.) So that little incident took a mighty big toll on the Prince too,who had started to become unnaturally

irratable.

A month and a half later,another princess from a different kingdom came to "help" the poor Prince,but turned out to be a payed assasin. How did

Prince Pai find this out? Well its hard not to realize when one night you go for a drink of water,and your girlfriend,who wasn't even invited over at

that hour,raises a butcher knife over you when you step out of the bathroom. The only thing that saves you is the small fact that you slip on the rug

(which is supposed to be a "no slip grip"!) and end up completely crashing into her,then when you ask her what in the name of god was she

doing,she says "I don't know,how did this knife get in my hand,why was I holding it above you,how did I get here?" hoping you'd buy it,but your not

**that** gullible. So panicking she slices her arms up and goes to her kingdom and blames you for it. So now suddenly you're an abusing rapist,joy,that

will be sure to make your day.

After many more using girlfriends that reduced his name to shit,Prince Pai had become bitter,and cold like the snow and ice he ruled over. He was

known to be unloving and unlovable,an enemy to all things,caring only for his crumbling castle. None went into the Ice Princes territory and he

became solitary,morose,and silent. No princess dared to date him,none but.......Princess Retasu,who was known as truly the kindest princess in any

kingdom. She had heard of his story,many versions in fact,and being the fair princess she was decided he was simply misunderstood. She has also

lost her parents,but much longer ago when she was very young,so she officially started ruling her kindom at age twelve,four years ago. She never

got to have much of a teenhood,always having to worry about possible wars and poverty. She was also the gentlest princess,never going into war

unless her people were in danger and always eager to help other kingdoms aswell as her own. Recently her kingdom was being attacked and was

on the verge of a war,so she decided to venture into the "Desolate Kingdom of Ice" as it was commonly called. Leaving her best friends (Ichigo and

Ryou) to temporarily rule the kingdom,she traveled throught the below-freezing temperatures for weeks until she found the frozen castle. Senses

prickly from the cold and an unexpected fear she trudged on,reaching the huge doors. With a hesitant hand she grabbed the door knocker thingy

and clunked the door,surprisingly it creaked open by itself. "He-hello?" 'hello,hello,hello' it echoed. She slowly slipped past the door and shivered,it

seemed colder in the castle than outside. Princess Retasu crept around looking for the Prince. Chilling room after chilling room,she finally made to a

gigantic room,which could have been a family room for a twenty families. It had a humungous fireplace and in front of the fireplace was a single

dusty chair. "Ummm,Prince P-Pai-san she chattered,from fright or from the sudden extreme drop in temperature she wasn't exactly sure but

suspected both. A few minutes past,nothing,then a very tall figure stood and slowly turned around(like in all the scary movies,it takes like and hour

for the person to turn around!) His face was hidden though because of his longish purple hair. Trembling,the princess watched as he walked to the

center of the room,where she stood. She couldn't hold back,she gasped,she could now fully see his face,it would have been gorgously handsome

except for the fact that it was utterly void of all emotion. His eyes froze her to where she stood,the icey purple traveling to her core,freezing her

inside out. He had a snarl on his emotionless face,"What?" His voice made it sound like not a question,but a threat. She was determined not to be

too intimidated,Princess Retasu believed everyone had a heart,and even if it was frozen in dry ice it could be melted with a little(or in his case,a lot)

or kindness. "I-I...." Well now what was she going to say,she had no idea. "I heard-" "What! Heard that I'm a coniving,abusing,stealing,rapist

pedophile person? Heard that I'm the lowest of the low,insane,deserving to rot in the firey pits of hell! Or was it the story of how I'm purposely

destroyed my own kingdom,just to dine on the flesh of everything?!" Raging he,grabbed her and went to the bottom of the castle and threw her in a

dusty room with boarded windows. Sitting in the makeshift dungeon(the castle didn't have a real one,before the sickness they were to kind for a

dungeon.) Princess Retasu really wished he had listened to what she had to say,she just had to tell him. She really couldn't believe it though,how

can she possibly have feelings for him already,maybe because when she was a little,little girl she remember playing with him and how sweet the

prince used to be. Oh how she missed the old Pai,always laughing,always a gentleman. Well he certainly wasn't gentle this time,she had bruises on

her wrists from where she was grabbed. Sighing she wondered how her poor people were doing....couldn't everyone just get along?

~~~~~Pai,with a migrane,decided to go to bed. If anyone was watching him sleep they would have raised their eyebrows,he was twisting and

turning in his bed and would have been sweating if he wasn't so cold. He was having the same nightmare he had every night...the sickness,only this

time he had also gotten it. Horrible gut-wretching pain engulfed him,but within moments it had completely vanished and he felt something he hadn't

felt in almost a year.......he felt warm. At first he couldn't remember what warm was,it had become foreign to him,alien. Where had this wonderful

warmth come from? He felt silky soft lips on his,and breathed in the scent of the ocean and hibiscous. But abrutly the warmth left him, terrible grief

was in his system now,a mixture of extreme hot and cold stabbing at him,he looked and saw the source of the deep warmth that ran to his core,saw

that it,no that she was dying,she had saved him,now it was she who had the sickness. She was hunched over,he couldn't see her face,she was

breathing like she had run ten miles,her skin was boiling hot to the touch. He ever so gently lifted her face up and his eyes widened.....Retasu,no

not Retasu she couldn't die. Memories flashed through his head,all the walks they would take,they would always play....and no matter what ever he

was upset about,she made him forget. She would always forgive him if he did something rude or snapped at her. Always smiling,but now the normal

smile was gone,only pain....and that was worse than anything he had felt before. "Retasu," he whispered softly,"Don't go,please don't go....I-I love

you...." And with that he kissed her,then she went limp."No....."he groaned,his frozen heart just shattered. "I love you too." a soft voice was heard.

"Retasu!" he hugged her,and she hugged him back,"I-I thought...you were gone." "Nope,not without you."there was the smile that sent him

soaring. With a voracious jolt he sat up in bed,trembling....it had all been a dream. A nightmare turned into the best dream in his life. He knew what

he had to do,he started sprinting down the many staircases,he had to save her.

~~~~~She shivered uncontrollably,she was sooo cold. Princess Retasu peered down at her hands,they were starting to turn blue. She

attempted to warm up by rolling in a ball,but that hardly helped,she jumped away from herself because her skin was so cold. If only she could tell

him she understood,if only. Jeez,she started to lose feeling in her limbs now and her head was extremely cold too. She leaned up against the

wall,which was cold too,and started to black out,but had a dream. She was turning into ice rapidly,she tried to move but couldn't feel a thing. It just

kept getting colder and colder,she could feel her heart tiring out from all the ice on it. The room was spinning,but there was a streak of purple

amoung the dull,dusty gray. The purple thing held her and she grimaced,this would probably be cold to,but she gasped,he was warm,oh so warm....

Bliss he held her and she could feel herself grow stronger with the heat,super soft lips met hers and she melted,she looked up......Pai. Pai had

saved her,"Please don't die,I'm so sorry,please,please,I love you Retasu!" Woah,it sounded so real,if this was what death was,wonderfu

l dreams,then she could deal. "I love you too Pai,but I desperately wished this wasn't a dream!" "Dream?" he asked confused. "Yes,this is just a

dream,the best though." "Oh Retasu,this isn't a dream,you saved me!" Now it was her turn to be confused,"I saved you?" "Yes,you made me

warm,you made me feel something other than anger or sadness!" "But,"she giggled,"you also saved me!" "I'm only here because of you,I would

have eventually frozen to death too."

So Prince Pai and Princess Retasu held each other closer and found out that in fact,the castle wasn't as cold as long as you had someone to

thaw you out. They soon got married,fixed Pai's reputation,stopped the oncoming war in Retasu's kingdom,combined the kingdoms,and LIVED

HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aww don't you just love happy endings,if only reality was that kind.......**

**But anyway I'm obsessive about this pairing!!! **


End file.
